


Ponder

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Whumptober, betrayed, prompt used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober (Except in November ahahahA)He had no name.The only thing he had been called were the colors he wore on his missions.What was the point of a name if he could just be a color?It made it easier.
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Aliens Don't Care For Human Mating





	Ponder

He had no name.

The only thing he had been called were the colors he wore on his missions.

What was the point of a name if he could just be a color?

It made it easier.

Easier to rip apart his crewmates, easier to feed on them ravenously like the true monster that he was. It was so easy, their flesh practically begging for him to tear them into tiny little shreds, shove them into his maw like it was nothing. Just another meal for him to eat and not someone who had grown to trust him.

He remembered the very first time he had infiltrated a crew. He had trained for this, years spent learning how to hide what he had done. But it was still nothing like the real thing. The first one he had killed was the one that had hurt the most. The purple-clad crewmate hadn’t even fought back, just accepting her fate.

That was the first time he had cried in his entire life. It wasn’t the last.

It took a few weeks for him to regain control of himself. He had spent those weeks sobbing in his room, regretting what he had done. But he was supposed to be prepared for this. So he made a second kill.

That one had hurt almost as bad, but at least White fought back. At least she clawed at his arms desperately, at least she took her last breath fighting. He wished she had succeeded, wished that he wasn’t so  _ good _ at killing. Wished it didn’t  _ feel _ so good.

He pushed away the taste of her, only eating her for food and refusing to savor the meal. He hadn’t even eaten Purple, and had almost starved during those weeks. It had left quite the toll on him, so he only waited a couple days before taking a third crewmate to their grave.

By now, people were starting to suspect him. He couldn’t risk it, so he stopped his killings, despite his need for food. There had been eight of them at the start, but now there were only five. Well, four. Someone was ejected after they found Cyan’s body. It wasn’t him, so it didn’t matter. Well, that’s what was supposed to happen. But he found himself missing Orange. Wished it was him instead.

But he was too much of a coward to even bother to do anything.

It was only a week later that they found Black’s body rotting away in security. He had killed Black last night, just after dinner, and nobody had gone looking for the crewmate. It made it easier for him, but he still hated it. Hated that he was the reason all of these friends hated each other.

Three left.

The other two hated each other, pointing fingers at one another and begging for him to side with them. He knew no matter what he did that they would both be dead by the end of the night. But Yellow didn’t deserve to know what he was, shouldn’t have had to go through what he made everyone else go through. Yellow was always so nice to him.

He quietly voted for Yellow. The crewmate sobbed as she was shoved into the airlock, with the stars being the last thing she saw before she ran out of oxygen. He was glad he made her last sight a happy one, a familiar one. He just hoped Yellow would forgive him.

Pink watched Yellow’s body float through space, waiting for something to happen, to prove that she was the impostor. Nothing did, of course. It took a few seconds for Pink’s brain to register what that meant, and he slowly turned towards the  _ real _ killer.

He made sure Pink’s death was quick.

The next few weeks were spent on that ship, floating aimlessly in space as he mourned his crewmates. They deserved respect, certainly more than the person that killed them did. They deserved more than the simple silence that he offered, but it was all he could do. 

Other than just not killing them.

It was a little too late for that anyways.

His vision was swimming as he recalled the second ship he had boarded, having been rescued from the ship he had just emptied. He wished the crew there hadn’t been so nice to him, hadn’t made it so easy to mix with them and learn their weaknesses, the subtle quirks, every little tic they had. 

He wished for a lot of things.

He wished that the captain of that ship hadn’t been so  _ freakin’ gullible _ , so easy to manipulate, so easy to lie to. They had been on that ship for months, and only when they picked up someone on a ship full of corpses did people start to die. But that captain refused to see that it could have been him. Even when the captain was the last one left, he still wanted to believe that he could be good.

That captain was still out there somewhere. Still living, still breathing. His life might have been torture after witnessing his crew be murdered by someone they were just trying to help, but he was still living. 

Even now, he didn’t regret taking pity on them. No, it was the one good decision he made in his entire life. He just wished that he realized that didn’t have to be a one time thing. 

The third ship he took, he infiltrated without even pretending to be a crewmate. He crawled through the vents, picking them off one by one, like some sort of monster. That’s what he was, after all. A monster.

That ship was easier than the rest. He never had to see their faces, never had to see them start to grow closer with one another and then pull back like a snake ready to strike at the sight of a dead crewmate. Ready to do anything to protect themselves, but it was never quite enough.

He left that ship, letting it crash into the outpost that was supposed to be its destination. He heard later that everyone in the outpost had died because of that crash, but couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He was still mourning that first Purple.

It kept on going like that, ship after ship and outpost after outpost left stranded. He began to grow numb, refusing to get close to anyone, but his first kills still stung. He wasn’t going to let anyone know, of course.

Then, finally,  _ finally _ , someone got smart.

That captain he had spared, what felt like years ago, finally caught up to him.

He couldn’t help smiling as the captain refused to shoot him despite the gun in their hands. It’s not like he was going to fight back. He was just kneeling there, looking up at the one person they had spared. Smiling. Begging him.  _ Do it. Shoot me. Please. _

But even then, he refused to shoot the alien. So he just sat there, holding him close. Hugging him. 

He was confused. What…  _ why? Why would anyone want to touch me, let alone think I’m worthy of… this? _

Then he had gotten arrested. The captain had demanded staying with him the entire time, or at least be able to visit whenever he wanted to. The alien just wondered why he wasn’t dead yet.

This was only the second day in his prison cell. He just sat in the center, wondering why they hadn’t bothered to execute him yet. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide what he had done. He just wanted to get it over with, but the captain wouldn’t let him.

He was standing outside of the cell, talking to one of the guards. Wanting to get inside. As agreed, the guard let him in, immediately locking the door behind him. The impostor twitched, his eyes sliding upwards to watch the captain sit down in front of him.

“Hey there.”

Nothing.

“Are you going to be quiet the entire time?”

Yes.

The captain bit his lip, thinking over what to say next. “You… don’t have anything to say?”

Of course I have something to say. I want to say I’m sorry. I want to know why you spared me. Why you aren’t killing me right now. I see that gun on your holster. It’d be so easy. I deserve it, that’s for sure.

“I’m sorry.”

The impostor jerked up, looking at the captain with an incredulous expression. His mouth opened as if to say something, but he closed it and went back to his previous position.

“I put you here. You know that. Why don’t you just kill me?”

“I’m wondering the same thing.”

It took a few seconds for the alien to realize he said that last sentence out loud, looking up at the captain. He was surprised to see the expression of shock on the human’s face.

“You think I want to kill you?”

“Who wouldn’t? I’ve done so many things to so many people. What am I worth anyways? I killed your entire crew. I think you deserve a little bit of payback.”

“But that wasn’t you.”

“Yes, it was!” The impostor snarled this, leaning forward. The human jerked backwards, and the alien sighed, going back to hugging himself as he had been previously. “See? You’re still scared of me. I’m still a monster.”

“That’s not what you are, though. That’s what others made you. But it’s not who  _ you _ are.”

“So everyone I killed, everyone I hurt—it doesn’t matter? They didn’t matter?”

“That’s not what I said—”

“Shut up.” It was a quiet snarl from the impostor, but it still caused the human to go still. 

The captain stood up, going over to the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” He almost whispered it as the guard let him out.

He wasn’t sure if they were talking to him or the guard.


End file.
